Star Wars
Star Wars est une épopée cinématographique de science fiction créée par George Lucas, considérée comme un élément phare du space opera. La saga est prévue à la base pour être un triptyque, c'est-à-dire une suite de trois trilogies. Mais George Lucas choisit de réaliser en premier la trilogie commençant au quatrième épisode chronologiquement (la trilogie originale), plus à la portée des moyens de l'époque en effets spéciaux, et plus susceptible d'intéresser au reste de la saga. L'Épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir sort en 1977 (en fait, le roman adapté du film est sorti en 1976 ; ce roman comporte quelques différences et informations supplémentaires contraires à ce que montrent les suites) Les deux autres épisodes de cette trilogie sont réalisés peu après, mais avec une fin n'appelant pas à une suite. Ce n'est qu'en 1999 que sort le premier épisode de la première trilogie dans l'ordre chronologique, la prélogie. La série connut un succès phénoménal partout dans le monde et engendra une très importante communauté de fans. On cite généralement les facteurs suivants pour expliquer le succès malgré le manque de moyens (le budget était relativement modeste, les acteurs presque inconnus) : * les effets spéciaux, supervisés par Ken Ralston, étaient réellement novateurs, avec notamment la participation de John Dykstra (qui a également participé au premier film de Star Trek), qui avait développé une nouvelle manière d'animer les maquettes des vaisseaux en coordonnant leurs mouvements par ordinateur (Dykstraflex) ; * le film a développé un univers cohérent, avec, comme préoccupation constante, autant la création d'une ambiance que l'action proprement dite ; * la musique, composée par John Williams, introduit des thèmes récurrents et des leitmotivs (procédé classique mais renforçant la cohérence) ; * de nombreux produits dérivés (maquettes de vaisseaux, figurines…) ont été commercialisés, notamment pour financer les suites du film (Lucas avait réussi à obtenir que les droits des produits dérivés lui reviennent après une année d'exploitation par la Fox) ; * la distribution du film s'était déroulée en même temps que celle de Carrie au bal du diable de Brian De Palma en 1975. George Lucas fut même obligé d'hypothéquer sa propre demeure pour financer le film. L'acteur Alec Guinness accepta de jouer le rôle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi pour presque rien, décidant, de cette façon, d'être rémunéré sur les futures recettes du film à sa sortie en salle (il s’agissait aussi d’un calcul : il avait anticipé la réussite commerciale du film); * enfin, Lucas ayant étudié l'histoire des religions et des civilisations, notamment à travers les ouvrages du mythologue Joseph CampbellEmpire of Dreams - The Story of Star Wars Trilogy, de Edith Becker et Kevin Burns, États-Unis, septembre 2004., a bâti sa première trilogie à la manière d'une tragédie antique (avec un héros victime de ses passions), et la seconde sur le principe d'initiation, récurrent dans toute mythologie, et qui leur confèrent un propos et une profondeur allant au-delà du simple blockbuster. Le succès de la saga permit à George Lucas de se bâtir un empire financier : Lucasfilm, sa société de production, a pu réunir les moyens financiers suffisants pour produire des films à gros budgets, ILM, son entreprise d'effets spéciaux, a perfectionné de manière notable les techniques en matière d'effets visuels, et Lucas a même fait construire un studio d'enregistrement pour les bandes son en 1987, le Skywalker Sound, (auquel on doit la fameuse certification THX) dans son ranch (le Skywalker Ranch). Il garde une maîtrise totale sur l'utilisation des personnages de ses films et sur les produits dérivés (à titre d'anecdote, la traduction française du jeu de rôle Star Wars fut retraduite en anglais pour vérifier que l'esprit n'avait pas été trahi, un procédé déjà utilisé, mais à l'inverse, pour les traductions d’Astérix). Les films de la trilogie originale ont été plusieurs fois modifiés, avec une nouvelle sortie en vidéo, et une version encore différente en DVD, utilisant parfois des éléments de la prélogie (le spectre d'Anakin Skywalker à la fin du Retour du Jedi est remplacé par une version impliquant l'acteur jouant Anakin Skywalker dans la prélogie). Ces modifications provoquent d'incessantes polémiques parmi les fans, la plus importante ayant donné naissance au slogan Han shot first. En France, le nom du premier de ces films a également été changé afin de respecter la nouvelle nomenclature imposée par les Épisodes tournés plus récemment : La Guerre des étoiles est devenu Star Wars, épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir. L'univers de Star Wars L'univers de Star Wars est un savant mélange de Rome Antique, de mythologie et de haute-technologie. On y retrouve également certains clins d'œil à la mythologie japonaise à l'époque des samouraïs (Voir le casque de Dark Vador). L'action se déroule il y a très longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine et est le théâtre d'un affrontement incessant entre le Bien et le Mal. Le Bien est défendu par l’'Ordre Jedi', une caste de sages-guerriers aux nombreux pouvoirs psychiques (télékinésie, prescience…) qu'ils tirent de La Force. Mais celle-ci participe d'une dualité présentant un [[Côté Lumineux|Côté Lumineux (ou Clair)]], utilisé par les Jedi, et un [[Côté Obscur|Côté Obscur]]. Les tenants du côté obscur sont les Jedi Noirs, dont notamment les Seigneurs Sith, appelés ainsi car, il y a très longtemps, ils avaient à leur service le peuple Sith. La colère, la haine, la peur peuvent mener les Jedi vers le Côté Obscur de la Force s'ils ne sont pas capables de dominer ces pulsions. Traduction Le titre original de la saga est Star Wars ; certains estiment que la traduction littérale est Guerres des étoiles ou même Guerres de l'étoile ; or Star peut également être interprété comme un adjectif, ce qui donne Les Guerres stellaires (d'ailleurs les Star Destroyers sont traduits destroyers stellaires en V.F. ; quoiqu'il existe des variantes de traduction, comme croiseurs interstellaires ou superdestroyers). Le titre français n'est donc pas une traduction littérale, mais dans d'autres langues la traduction est encore plus éloignée (en espagnol, il a été traduit par La Guerra de las galaxias c'est-à-dire La Guerre des galaxies).Analyse des fans sur le titre De la même manière, la sous-saga Clone Wars s'appelle en français La Guerre des clones (on pourrait traduire littéralement Les Guerres des clones) et dans l'Épisode IVle terme Clone Wars a été traduit par La Guerre noire. Le titre « La Guerre des étoiles » fut utilisé en France, y compris pour certains produits dérivés (les premières éditions des premiers romans de l'univers étendu emploient ce titre. Mais à partir de la sortie de « l'édition spéciale » de la trilogie originale (en 1997), l'utilisation de « Star Wars » devint la règle y compris en France. L'expression « La Guerre des étoiles » désigne alors surtout le premier film, et non la saga entière. La traduction des noms posa souvent problème. Le premier film proposa certaines modifications (Chewbacca en Chiktabba, son diminutif devenant Chico) qui furent abandonnées dès le deuxième film. Dans le générique de fin de la version VHS française de 1977 d’''Un nouvel espoir, on peut remarquer que Mark Hamill alias Luke Skywalker, est crédité ''Luc Courleciel. D'autres noms furent utilisés dans la traduction de toute la trilogie, mais abandonnés lors de la traduction de la prélogie (R2-D2 en D2-R2, C-3PO en Z-6PO). Les romans de l'univers étendu sont divisés : la plupart emploient les noms originaux des robots, mais très peu utilisent le nom original Han Solo au lieu de Yan Solo. La traduction du livre La Guerre de l'essaim emploie les noms C-3PO et Z-6PO dans le même chapitre. Dans la version française, Darth Vader fut remplacé par Dark Vador. Le remplacement de Darth par Dark a ensuite été étendu à tous les Sith. Le sens de Darth n'a jamais été précisé. La traduction des noms de vaisseaux pose les mêmes problèmes : la version traduite de la Croisade noire du Jedi fou traduit « Star destroyer » par « superdestroyer » pour désigner des destroyers stellaires longs de moins de deux kilomètres, alors que ce terme est habituellement réservé aux vaisseaux de plus de cinq kilomètres (« Super Star Destroyer » en version originale). Le vaisseau de Solo, en version originale « Millenium Falcon », fut appelé « Millenium Condor », « Faucon Millenium » et « Faucon Millénaire ». Le sabre laser, parfois sabrolaser, s'appelait dans la version originale « lightsaber ». Le roman « Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers » s'appelle en français « Les Jeunes Chevaliers Jedi : les sabres de lumière ». Le nom français ne doit d'ailleurs pas être interprété comme une description technique de l'arme : la lame n'est pas nécessairement un laser, et sa nature exacte est inconnue. Les erreurs de traduction sont allées jusqu'à traduire « lightsaber » par « vibro lame », alors que c'est une arme très différente. Filmographie Les premiers films de la saga qui furent réalisés étaient d'emblée numérotés Épisodes IV, V et VI, le projet ayant toujours été de réaliser une trilogie décrivant l'avènement de l'Empire. Ces trois films constituent donc la trilogie originale. Les Épisodes numérotés I, II et III ont été réalisés bien plus tard (l'utilisation des expressions « première trilogie » et « deuxième trilogie » est donc assez confuse quant à savoir si on parle de l'ordre chronologique de réalisation ou de l'histoire). Ils sont appelés en anglais la Prequel trilogy, trilogie préquelle. Les fans français ont inventé le néologisme prélogie pour les désigner. Enfin, le projet original prévoyait également une troisième trilogie, mais au sens strict, ce projet a été avorté. Les trilogies sont ici présentées dans l'ordre chronologique d'un point de vue interne à l'univers. Prélogie * 1999 : Épisode I : La Menace fantôme (The Phantom Menace), réalisé par George Lucas ; * 2002 : Épisode II : L'Attaque des clones (Attack of the Clones), réalisé par George Lucas ; * 2005 : Épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (Revenge of the Sith), réalisé par George Lucas. Trilogie originale * 1977 : Épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir (Star Wars: a New Hope), réalisé par George Lucas ; * 1980 : Épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque (The Empire Strikes Back), réalisé par Irvin Kershner ; * 1983 : Épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi (Return of the Jedi), réalisé par Richard Marquand. Troisième trilogie Initialement, George Lucas avait prévu trois trilogies (neuf films) mais finalement, il a renoncé à écrire une suite : en fait, l'histoire prévue pour l'Épisode VI telle qu'elle aurait dû être pour permettre une suite est très différente de celle qui fut finalement réalisée, ce qui signifie qu'à la sortie de l'Épisode VI la troisième trilogie était déjà annulée. Le site officiel s'explique ainsi :« À une période, il fut question que George ait besoin de neuf films pour raconter l'histoire de la famille Skywalker. Mais ayant travaillé davantage le déroulement de l'histoire, il s'est rendu compte depuis bien longtemps que l'histoire qu'il souhaitait partager pouvait tenir en six films de deux heures. Le mythe de la saga aux neuf épisodes, en revanche, refuse de mourir… et il semble clair qu'il ne mourra jamais. Mais George affirme que l'histoire sera complète avec six films, constituant une seule saga. Il avoue même n'avoir rien d'autre à raconter au-delà de la destruction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort. ». De nombreuses rumeurs présentèrent des scénarios possibles pour la troisième trilogie. Il y eut également une certaine confusion lors de la création de l'Univers Étendu : la trilogie de romans de Timothy Zahn, La Croisade noire du Jedi fou, fut le premier média qui raconta l'histoire de la saga après l'Épisode VI. Elle fut donc interprétée par certains comme étant la fameuse troisième trilogie, d'autant que certains éditeurs entretinrent la confusion (les éditions Pocket numérotaient les novélisations de la trilogie originale de 1 à 3 et la trilogie de Timothy Zahn de 4 à 6[http://g-ec2.images-amazon.com/images/I/51GNR9PJPCL._SS500_.jpg Une des éditions de l'Héritier de l'Empire]). Éléments caractéristiques d'un épisode de Star Wars On retrouve dans les six films de la Saga des éléments communs : * Le logo de la 20th Century Fox en version courte suivi du logo de Lucasfilm. Ces deux logos ont été remplacés par des versions plus récentes à dater de la sortie des Éditions Spéciales des Épisodes IV, V et VI. Mis à part les logos des deux sociétés de production, il n’y a absolument aucun crédit d’aucune sorte pendant le générique des six films. Le jingle de la 20th Century Fox est joué pendant que les deux logos sont à l'écran. C'est à la sortie de l'Épisode IV que cette fanfare, tombée à l'époque en désuétude, a été à nouveau utilisée régulièrement par la Fox ; cette musique est totalement dans le style (ainsi d'ailleurs que dans la même tonalité de si bémol majeur) que la bande sonore écrite par John Williams et en fait une sorte d’introduction naturelle. * Le texte écrit en bleu sur fond noir « Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine.... » : cette phrase, à l'attention du spectateur, permet de souligner le caractère intemporel des films ainsi que de lui faire accepter le fait que l'univers de Star Wars est différent du nôtre et ainsi de l'y faire rentrer plus facilement (dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine....). Cette phrase rappelle également l'introduction classique de certains contes de fées (Il était une fois…). On note la présence de quatre points au lieu des trois points de suspension prévus par la typographie française (les quatre points sont corrects en typographie américaine). Qu'il s'agisse à l'origine d'une erreur ou non, la tradition a été conservée. * Un logo STAR WARS jaune qui s'éloigne à l'écran sur un fond noir étoilé. Ce logo a commencé à être utilisé dans la version française des films à compter de la sortie de l'Épisode I et a été finalement intégré aux versions DVD des Épisodes IV, V et VI en remplacement du logo LA GUERRE DES ÉTOILES d'origine. L'apparition du logo STAR WARS coïncide avec le début de la fanfare commune aux six Épisodes (qui débute par un accord de si bémol majeur caractéristique). * Le texte jaune défilant présente la situation dans laquelle se trouve la galaxie au spectateur au moment de commencer l'Épisode. Ce texte permet de préciser les évènements qui se sont déroulés entre les Épisodes et ainsi de comprendre les enjeux de l'épisode qui va suivre. Cette manière de présenter est en fait un hommage à la série Flash Gordon qui débutait par un texte défilant identique et qui résumait l'épisode précédent. * Tous les films de la saga débutent de la même manière. Tout d'abord il y a un plan extérieur d'un vaisseau spatial, presque toujours suivi d'une vue intérieure de ce même vaisseau. Dans l'Épisode I, il s'agit du Radiant VII, la navette républicaine qui amène les deux Jedi sur Naboo. Dans l'Épisode II, il s'agit du vaisseau privé de la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala lors de son arrivée à Coruscant tandis que dans l'Épisode III, il s'agit du chasseur Eta-2 d'Anakin Skywalker s’engageant dans la bataille spatiale au-dessus de cette même planète. Dans la seconde trilogie, on voit corvette Corellienne Tantive IV pourchassée par le Dévastator dans l'Épisode IV. Dans l'Épisode V, il s'agit du destroyer impérial le Vengeur larguant des sondes et pour finir dans l'Épisode VI, il s'agit de la navette de classe Lambda du Seigneur Dark Vador qui se dirige vers la seconde Étoile de la Mort. * Les volets de transition entre les scènes : ceux-ci sont également un hommage aux serials du samedi matin dont George Lucas était fan dans sa jeunesse (on retrouve notamment ces fameuses transitions dans Willow, film écrit et produit par Lucas). * Les phrases « que la Force soit avec toi » (May the Force be with you), et « j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » (I have a bad feeling about this) : la première est devenue célèbre à travers le monde entier, la seconde se remarque moins dans la version française à cause du manque de cohésion des traductions entre les différents films (traduite soit par « j'ai un étrange pressentiment », soit par « cela ne me dit rien qui vaille »). * Chaque épisode contient au moins un duel Jedi où interviennent les principaux protagonistes: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku, Maître Yoda, Palpatine, Dark Vador et Luke Skywalker. La plupart des combats s'effectuent au sabre laser mais il arrive que les combattants utilisent la Force pour projeter l'ennemi ou pour attaquer l'ennemi grâce à un faisceau de lumière bleue comparable à des éclairs. La plupart des duels sont des événements clés dans le déroulement de l'intrigue et les héros n'en sortent jamais indemnes : Dark Maul tue Qui-Gon Jinn avant de mourir à son tour de la main d'Obi-Wan, qui prend alors la relève de son mentor et devient maître d'Anakin (Épisode I) ; Anakin tue Dooku après un premier échec où il perdra sa main (Épisodes II et III) et devient le nouveau héros de la République tandis que Palpatine élimine les Jedi et chasse Yoda (Épisode III), Anakin devenu Dark Vador tue Obi-Wan (qui se laisse tuer, cependant) après un premier échec où il perd ses jambes, ses bras, et son visage (Épisodes III et IV), puis Luke bat Vadoren lui coupant la main cyborg après un premier échec où il a perdu la sienne (Épisodes V et VI). * Les dernières scènes sont uniquement musicales : il s'agit là encore d'un hommage aux serials du samedi matin. * Les crédits de fin sont toujours écrits en bleu sur un fond noir étoilé. La bande sonore est toujours constituée d'un medley des thèmes majeurs de l'épisode ou de la série. Lieux de tournage Les Épisodes IV, V et VI ont été filmés principalement aux studios d'Elstree, à Hertfordshireen Angleterre. Les temples Mayas de Tikal, au Guatemala, servirent de décor à la Base Rebelle sur Yavin IV, dans l'Épisode IV tandis que certaines scènes de cet épisode fûrent filmées au Parc national de la Vallée de la mort. Les scènes d'extérieur sur la planète de glace Hoth dans l'Épisode V furent filmés à Finse, en Norvège. Enfin, les scènes sur la lune d'Endor, pour l'ÉpisodeVI, ont été tournées dans le parc d'État de Humboldt Redwoods, dans le Comté de Humboldt, en Californie. L'Épisode I fut filmé aux Leavesden Film Studios alors que les épisodes suivants le furent à Sydney, en Australie. Une scène de l'Épisode II a été tournée à Séville, en Espagne. Dans ces deux épisodes, le palais italien de Caserta servit de décor au palais de Theed sur Naboo ; d'autres scènes censées se dérouler sur cette planète furent tournées au lac Como, en Italie également. Enfin, les scènes qui se déroulent sur la planète Tatooine ont été filmées près de l'île de Djerba, en Tunisie, à Tataouine (ce qui explique le nom de cette planète fictive, « Tatooine »), pour presque tous les films. Les scènes présentant la maison de l'oncle Owen, ont été filmées au village troglodyte de Matmata, toujours en Tunisie, une partie des décors a été préservée et est visitable dans ce village du sud tunisien. Pour l'Épisode VI, les dunes de sable du désert de Yuma, en Arizona, servirent de lieu de tournage alors que cette planète n'apparaît pas dans l'Épisode V. À la fois la trilogie originale et la prélogie ont demandé dix années''Le cinéma de George Lucas'', Marcus Hearn, éditions La martinière, 2005 de travail (respectivement 1973 - 1983 et 1995 - 2005), la production de chaque film durant en moyenne trois ans. On remarquera que le paysage d'Alderaan dans l'Épisode III est directement tiré de clichés de l'Oberland bernois en Suisse. Cependant, aucune scène n'a été tournée dans ce pays, si ce n'est les vues des lacs de Naboo prises au lac de Come, en Italie, non loin de la frontière helvétique. Série d'animation L'univers de Star Wars a fait l'objet de plusieurs adaptations en animation. * 1985 - Ewoks * 1985 - Droïdes * 2005 - Clone Wars (série) * 2008 - Clone Wars (film) Autour de l'univers de fiction Inspirations George Lucas s'est inspiré de nombreuses œuvres ou événements réels pour construire son univers. Cependant comme tout y est conceptualisé, il est abusif de voir dans tel ou tel élément la critique d'un élément particulier de notre monde. Ainsi l'Empire Galactique représente le concept du régime totalitaire. Plus généralement, la création de ce qui compose l'univers de Star Wars s'inspire de cultures de notre monde, afin de créer un sentiment de familiarité. Par exemple l'architecture de la ville de Theed sur Naboo rappelle celle de Venise, celle de Géonosis rappelle des termitières, celle de Coruscant rappelle les gratte-ciel de New York, etc. Il en va de même pour les costumes, décors, véhicules et autres accessoires. Le véhicule du Sénateur Bail Organa dans l'Épisode III, par exemple, est directement inspiré de l'AC Cobra. Une « récurrence historique » Dans la saga, le passage structurant d'une institution républicaine inefficace et divisée mais plus ou moins démocratique (un sénat représentatif) à un empire autoritaire qui ne garde que des apparences de démocratie (sénat croupion et empereur) renvoie à plusieurs grands pans de l'histoire qui constituent de véritables "topoi" comme : * la république romaine en guerre civile qui est reprise en main et profondément altérée par le dictateur César puis l'"Imperator" Octave-Auguste à la charnière de notre ère * les expériences républicaines chaotiques de la révolution française (1792-1799) se terminant par le régime autoritaire et d'"ordre" d'un de ses "fils", Napoléon Bonaparte (1799-1815), sacré empereur en 1804 * la faible république démocratique de Weimar (1919-1933), en proie aux crises économiques, sociales et politiques qui permettent à Hitler et aux nazis de prendre le pouvoir avec le thème de la remise en ordre du Reich. Le Japon médiéval George Lucas reconnaît s'être inspiré de la Forteresse cachée d'Akira Kurosawa ; il connaissait d'ailleurs Kurosawa puisqu'il a coproduit (avec Francis Ford Coppola) un de ses films, Kagemusha (L'Ombre du guerrier). Certains costumes sont inspirés de cette époque, comme les robes des Jedi qui font penser aux kimonos et l'on peut entrevoir l'armure des samouraïs à travers l'aspect de l'armure portée par Dark Vador ou les coques de protection des stormtroopers impériaux. Ceci est particulièrement évident en observant les croquis de pré-production du premier film (l'Épisode IV) montrant les évolutions de la phase de conception de ces armures.STARWARS-UNIVERSE.COM | Les dossiers exclusifs SWU | Aux sources de la trilogie Star Wars, L'aspect visuel | Les influences orientales La philosophie des Jedi est très proche de celle des budo modernes, et notamment de l'aïkido. La technique de frapper en dégainant le sabre s'inspire du iaido. La Force, énergie baignant l'Univers et liant les êtres entre eux, se rapproche étrangement de la notion de ki (énergie vitale) et des expériences mystiques du shintoïsme, du bouddhisme ésotérique shingon et des shugenja (ascètes mystiques japonais). De plus nous pouvons constater que Kenobi (Obi-Wan) signifie « ceinture et épée » en japonais. Le III ème Reich Né juste après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Lucas s'est inspiré du nazisme pour créer son Empire : *dans l'Épisode IV, les tourelles du Faucon Millenium rappellent des scènes de cette guerre. *Les uniformes des officiers impériaux sont directement inspirés de ceux de l'Allemagne nazie - à l'exception des képis qui rappellent plutôt ceux des officiers japonais des années 1930 et 1940 -. *Les casques de l'Empire, aussi bien ceux des Stormtroopers que celui de Dark Vador par leur évasement vers le bas sont eux aussi largement inspirés par les casques allemands des Première et Seconde Guerres mondiales. *dans l'Épisode III, Palpatinequi porte le rang de Chancelier s'attribue celui d'Empereur, tout comme Hitler qui était Kanzler devient Reichsführer. Les États-Unis Pour sa nouvelle trilogie, Lucas s'est inspiré des États-Unis contemporains envers lesquels il est très critique : *L'Alliance des Corporations, la Fédération du Commerce en particulier, sont une extrapolation des lobbies qui contrôlent la politique américaine et mondiale. En cela, la demande d'aide de la Reine Amidala dans La Menace fantôme est représentative des embrouilles bureaucratiques fomentées par les lobbies. *La faiblesse du Sénat et sa démocratisation sont aussi une extrapolation du sénat américain et de l'assemblée de l'ONU. *Une armée puissante qui peut intervenir partout dans la Galaxie comme sur le monde. *La phrase d'Anakin Skywalker « si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi » dans l'Épisode III rappelle celle de George W. Bush concernant sa guerre contre le terrorisme. Ce à quoi Obi Wan rétorque que « Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus ». On peut également remarquer une analogie entre le mouvement séparatiste et la Guerre de sécession qui a eu lieu aux États-Unis de 1861 à 1865 (11 états du sud avaient proclamé leur indépendance vis-à-vis des États-Unis, en formant les États Confédérés d'Amérique. Ceci déclencha la guerre qui se termina par la défaite des confédérés et leur retour dans l'Union). Autres inspirations pour les costumes Les costumes royaux et coiffures que portent les reines de Naboo semblent largement inspirés des costumes d'apparat que portaient jadis les femmes indiennes et les souveraines chinoises. Le maquillage blanc est aussi des plus semblables. La plupart des costumes utilisés pour les scènes ayant lieu dans la ferme où Luke fut recueilli, sont des costumes répliques de vêtements portés par les peuples des régions rurales d'Afrique de l'Est (Éthiopie, Soudan, Égypte). La tenue très légère portée par la princesse Leia dans l'épisode VI est une référence appuyée à La princesse de Mars d'Edgar Rice Burroughs, inventeur du style space opera. Inspiration pour les musiques Le célèbre déroulé de générique de début de Star Wars semble inspiré par celui du film français "Les disparus de Saint-Agil" réalisé en 1938 par Christian-Jaque. La musique de la marche de Dark Vador est également très proche de celle de la musique du film de Jaque. Tous les thèmes musicaux puisent leur inspiration dans des thèmes célèbres ayant de fortes connotations : en cela, la marche de Vador est très semblable à la Marche Funèbre de Frédéric Chopin. Le thème de la célébration (la remise des médailles à la fin de l'épisode IV) est calqué sur le thème traditionnel du mariage dans les églises, et plusieurs autres musiques sont inspirées des Planètes de Gustav Holst. Adaptations L'univers de Star Wars, inspiré par plusieurs bandes dessinées, a lui-même été très tôt adapté en comics par la maison d'éditions américaine Marvel Comics : dès juillet 1977 par Roy Thomas (rédacteur en chef) et Howard Chaykin. Le titre a perduré jusqu'en 1986. Aujourd'hui les divers titres Star Wars, déclinés en plusieurs sous-séries, sont édités par un autre éditeur américain – Dark Horse, spécialiste de l'adaptation des films en bande dessinée. En France, les éditions Lug ont diffusé ces histoires dans la revue Titans à partir du numéro 18 de janvier 1979 ainsi qu'en albums. Activités de fans * Starwars Hyperspace est le fan club officiel américain. ; Conventions * En mai 2005 a eu lieu la première convention française : Star Wars Reunion au cinéma Le Grand Rex à Paris organisée par le Lucasfilm Magazine, le magazine du Fan Club Officiel Star Wars en France(attention il a changé de nom et s'appelle maintenant le Star Wars magazine). * Chaque année depuis 1999 a lieu à Cusset une grande réunion de fans qui s'intitule Générations Star Wars et science-fiction. * Une des plus importantes réunions de fans est également F.A.C.T.S à Gent en Belgique au mois d'octobre. * En octobre 2007 deuxième convention star wars au Grand Rex à Paris, avec diffusion marathon en deux jours des deux trilogies filmiques. ; Insolite On baptisa phénomène Jedi de 2001 les nombreuses occurrences de la réponse « Chevalier Jedi » à la question « Quelle est votre religion ? » posée lors des recensements (article anglais). Les motivations sont parfois de manifester son attachement à la saga, parfois de critiquer le fait d'interroger les gens sur leur religion. Citations et passages cultes Plusieurs phrases prononcées durant la saga sont devenues cultes et certaines font pratiquement partie de la culture générale. * « Que la Force soit avec toi » * « Luke, je suis ton père! » (cette forme très connue est d'ailleurs fausse, la véritable citation étant « Non, je suis ton père ») * « Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille » On notera aussi diverses scènes cultes: * Dark Vador faisant irruption dans le vaisseau de Leia dans la scène d'ouverture de l'Épisode IV * La progression des vaisseaux rebelles dans une tranchée de l'Étoile Noire à la fin de l'Épisode IV * La fameuse scène de transformation d'Anakin Skywalker en Dark Vador Enfin, beaucoup de bruitages sont devenus cultes: * La respiration de Dark Vador * Le son des sabres laser * Les grognements de Chewbacca * Le bruit des moteurs des chasseurs impériaux * Le son des blasters * Les sons émis par le droïde R2-D2 Droits et domaine juridique George Lucas avait l'exclusivité de Star Wars sur tous les domaines. Il est accepté (sans aucune jurisprudence ni contrat) d'écrire des textes, des fanfics, des romans sans aucune rémunération, et sans officialisation. Le titre original Star Wars est une marque déposée par Lucasfilm Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Jedi ~ Phénomène Jedi de 2001 * Des univers de fiction semblables : Dune, Star Trek Liens externes * [http://www.starwars.com Site officiel Star Wars] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page WIKI complet en anglais sur l' univers étendu de Star Wars] * StarWars-Universe.com (SWU) est le premier site francophone Star Wars depuis 1997. * StarWars Holonet est une encyclopédie complète en français sur l'univers étendu de Star Wars. Catégorie:Star Wars bg:Междузвездни войни da:Star Wars de:Star Wars en:Star Wars es:Star Wars it:Star Wars hu:Csillagok háborúja ja:スター・ウォーズ no:Star Wars pl:Gwiezdne wojny pt:Star Wars ru:Звёздные войны sl:Vojna zvezd fi:Tähtien sota sv:Star Wars